


Pas même son nom

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Character Death, F/M, Français | French, Introspection, POV Third Person, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Premier anime) Scar/Lust, SPOILERS épisode 43.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas même son nom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Rien à moi. SPOILERS épisode 43.

Pas même son nom.

Lust étouffe un petit ricanement. C'est drôle, elle ne pensait pas que cela importait autant. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un humain.

Oui, mais maintenant il est mort, et elle ne sait rien de qui il était vraiment, pas même son nom.

Rien? Mais si, elle le sait, bien sûr qu'elle connaît son histoire! Il la lui a racontée. Alors, un nom, ou un autre…

Elle aimerait bien s'en souvenir. Oui, ce doit être cela. Elle voudrait s'en souvenir, elle a bien du le savoir, dans son autre vie, quand elle était…

Humaine. Oui, elle a été humaine, elle a eu un nom. Et ce nom là aussi elle l'ignore.

Lust entend Gluttony gémir. Elle a fermé les yeux, elle ne veut pas les voir pour l'instant. Bientôt elle sera chez Dante…

Dante. Qui lui rendra son humanité… non, elle ne le croit plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle a laissé partir les jeunes Elric… peut-être.

Elle ne sera jamais humaine. Elle ne sera jamais ce qu'elle a été, cette jeune fiancée qui a envoûté le cœur de deux hommes. Dont Scar.

Scar, encore lui. Il est mort maintenant. Mais Lust ne l'oubliera pas.

Elle n'oubliera pas non plus ce geste si curieux… il savait pourtant qu'elle ne mourrait pas. Mais il a tenté de la… protéger.

Etait-ce parce qu'il la confondue avec cette femme qu'il aimait? Pourtant, Lust n'est pas elle, il l'a dit lui-même. Alors pourquoi? C'était… stupide!

Elle ne l'a pas compris et elle ne comprend toujours pas.

Alors non, elle ne sait rien de Scar. Elle ne sait rien de qui il était vraiment. De qui il a été, avant toutes ces tragédies.

Tragédies? Mais pourquoi tragédies? En quoi est-ce que cela la concerne?

Cela la concerne. Parce que c'est elle, son ancienne elle, que le frère de Scar a voulu ressusciter.

Mais elle n'est pas cette femme. Elle est Lust, un homonculus, une tentative de transmutation humaine ratée. Elle n'a plus rien à faire avec les humains.

Lust se rend compte qu'elle tourne en rond. Elle réfléchit décidément trop. Elle devrait se contenter de suivre les ordres de Dante, et avec la pierre philosophale elle redeviendrait…

Humaine.

Encore.

Mais elle n'a rien à faire d'autre que cela : réfléchir. Et repenser à cet homme dont elle ne sait même pas le nom réel. Cet homme qui s'est sacrifié… Scar…

Pourvu que sa punition s'achève vite. Qu'elle n'ait plus à réfléchir. Qu'elle n'ait plus à comprendre. Qu'elle n'ait plus à penser à lui. Qu'elle n'ait plus à penser à ce qu'elle était, dans une autre vie.

Ou à ce qu'elle, à ce qu'ils, auraient pu être, si tout avait été différent.

Peut-être aurait-elle connu son nom…

Fin.


End file.
